


Queen Littles

by Cheepygirl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Headspace, Inner Child, Littles, M/M, Queen band - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, john deacon daddy, non sexual play, roger taylor little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheepygirl/pseuds/Cheepygirl
Summary: Age play with members of the band queen. Brian, Roger, John and Tessa share a house. Roger and Tessa are littles, meaning sometimes their inner child comes out and needs attention. There is no sex or smut in this story. Just a short story about two littles causing trouble.I will leave it to the reader to decide if there is a romantic relationship going on or if they are all just friends.The name Tessa is just a random name. She is just someone I made up for the story.Enjoy!
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor, john deacon/oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Queen Littles

Tessa was tired and frustrated. everything that could have gone wrong, did go wrong today. she was late to work, forgot her wallet, was unable to get lunch, and two of her coworkers called in sick. By the time she got home, she wanted her kitty pajamas and a soft blanket.

She was curled up on the bed in the kid room when John opened the door.

"Tessa?" he called to her, "Brian almost has dinner finished. what are you doing in the play room? Not feeling well?"

"No," Tessa pouted, "my feels are hurt and icky."

"Aww, my girl is little tonight. its ok baby. lets get some dinner, then we can play with your toys or watch a video."

"Cuddles?"

"Of course cuddles. I always have cuddles for my baby girl. Now come get some dinner."

John held his hand out for Tessa and led her into the dining room. After sitting Tessa at the table, he poured a cup of chocolate milk and placed it in front of her. He opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a bib apron.

"Nooo!" Tessa whined. "I want the pink one!"

"ok, baby, I'll get you the pink one," john spoke softly, "but no more whining, ok?"

"Kay"

Everyone sat at the table and began eating their dinner. Roger looked over to Brian.

"How come she gets chocolate milk?"

John answered, "because she is good and she needs something special."

"I'm good!" roger demanded

"we'll talk about it later, roger," Brian told him.

"Whatever."

roger shuffled his peas around on his plate. this gave him an idea. he put one pea on the table and flicked it at Tessa. she giggled and started to choose a pea to flick back at roger.

"No Tessa," John said in his Daddy voice.

"But Rogie did it first!"

Brian looked at both of them. "No flicking peas at the table either of you."

roger waited about five minutes then picked up a roll. "Here Tessa, catch!"

"What did i just say?" Brian was getting angry.

"You said no flicking peas. you didn't say we cant play catch," roger said

"Yeah, let's play catch!" Tessa giggled again.

"Enough you two." Brian was using his Daddy voice now too. "No flicking, no throwing, no pushing, no rolling, no anything but eating at the table. am i clear?"

"Yes'" Tessa and roger said at the same time.

"I'm done anyway," roger started to get up.

"That's not what you say when you want to leave the table, roger," Brian scolded him.

Roger rolled his eyes. "may I please leave the table? I want to play."

"If you are finished eating, you may. take your dishes in the kitchen." Brian answered.

"Can I go too?" Tessa asked John.

"You didn't eat very much, but if you are finished, take your dishes in."

"Kay daddy."

Brian and John were left at the table, finally getting some quiet. "It's unusual for them both to be little at the same time," john said to Brian.

"Yeah, this could be good for them or it could be a total disaster."

Just then someone screamed and Tessa came running out of the play room.

"Daddy! Rogie fell and cracked his head open and there is blood everywhere!"

Brian and John ran into the playroom to find roger covered in books. And ketchup.

"It's not blood, Tessa." John reassured her, as Brian shoved the books off roger. "It's ketchup. And I want to know why there was ketchup in your playroom."

"I had french fries yesterday," she answered. "I forgot it."

Brian wasn't happy. "Roger go get the paper towels. You two are going to clean this mess and put the books back on the shelf. What were you doing anyway roger?"

"I wanted the one on the top," roger tried to look innocent.

"How many times have I told you not to climb?! Nevermind, don't answer that. Just get to cleaning. And next time you can't reach something, ask for help."

"Fine," roger whined, as he left to get the paper towels.

Ten minutes into cleaning, roger announced, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Go and come back." Brian told him. "You aren't finished here."

Roger left the room and the other three continued to pick up books and ketchup.

"There's no toilet paper!" Yelled Roger from down the hall.

Brian sighed and made his way to the bathroom. Opening the bathroom closet, he grabbed a roll from the bottom shelf.

"It's right here, roger, there was no need to shout. Why didn't you get this yourself?"

"You said no reaching."

"No reaching _up_ , roger! You can reach down. You know that."

Brian handed the roll to roger, who set it on the counter and followed Brian out the door and back into the hall.

"I thought you had to go." Brian said impatiently.

"I can't go with all this yelling," roger answered. "It makes me conflagrated." He gave Brian the innocent look again.

"Unless you are on fire, the word you are trying to say is constipated, and you aren't even that. Now go clean."

With John and Brian supervising, roger and Tessa got the mess cleaned up.

"Can we watch a movie now daddy?" Tessa asked.

"If you promise to behave you may. What do you want to watch?" John asked.

"The lion king!" Tessa and Roger yelled together.

"Alright," Brian said. "Go put your pajamas on and bring your pillows out to the living room."

John opened the couch to make a bed. It was a bit crowded but roger and Brian cuddled on on side, while Tessa and John cuddled on the other. Tessa and Roger were asleep before the movie was half over.

"Do we wake them to go to bed?" John asked.

"Let them sleep," Brian answered. "They'll be back to themselves in the morning, and I am worn out." John agreed. He laid blankets over the two littles and wished them a good sleep.


End file.
